The present invention relates to hooks and particularly to a retractable hook for use in a vehicle.
Hooks used in vehicles for hanging clothing typically comprise fixed members projecting outwardly from opposite sides of the headliner of a vehicle near the rear windows. These hooks are fixedly positioned and include an upwardly and outwardly projecting hook portion over which a conventional clothing hanger can be attached for hanging clothes in the backseat area of a vehicle. Inasmuch as the hooks project outwardly from the headliner, they present a safety hazard in the form of a projection against which a person can bump their head either while exiting the vehicle or in the event of an accident. Also, the projecting hook breaks up the continuity of the upholstery line in the headliner of the vehicle and is relatively unsightly. Since the hooks are typically infrequently used, the safety hazard and appearance factors are undesirable to the extent of nearly outweighing their usefulness. Naturally, since they project from the headliner, their size is limited such that typically only two or three hangers can be placed over these hooks and held securely.
Retractable hooks are known which present a flush appearance when in a closed or retracted position and relatively large and useful hooks when in an open extended position. Since the hooks normally are not used, when in the flush position, they do not project outwardly from the headliner of the vehicle and thereby provide a safer vehicle interior. Also, being flush with the vehicle's headliner, such hooks are neat appearing and do not distract from the continuum of the upholstery of the headliner. With such a retractable hook, the hook itself is relatively large and can accommodate a significantly greater number of hangers for use in hanging clothing or the like in a vehicle.